unexpected love
by CocoPokohoran
Summary: L'amour ? c'est quelque chose que je ne pensais ne jamais connaitre , jusqu'à ce que je LE rencontre ...
1. Introduction

"Le coup de foudre est un phénomène qu une personne peut ressentir lors d une rencontre subite avec une personne inconnue. Le coup de foudre paraît être quelque chose d unique et de formidable. C est quelque chose qui nous arrive et que l on ne peut ni expliquer ni contrôler. La personne à la sensation de vivre le grand amour et d avoir "des papillons dans le ventre "

Tomber amoureuse prends moins d une seconde , 0,04 pour être précis , mais comme la drogue , l effet des "molécule du bonheur " n est pas éternel et la redescente amoureuse peu parfois être brutal ...  
Ma drogue a moi s appelle Christian Grey .


	2. Chapitre un - sauve moi

D'avance pardons pour les fautes .. bonne lecture

D après moi , les coups de foudres n existent pas et n arrivent que dans les films , c est fait pour faire rêver et espérer les gens , en leurs donnant une raison d exister. Malgré ça , je me suis toujours demandée ce que c était que de tomber amoureuse , pour de vrai . Est ce que finalement ont oublie réellement tous ses problèmes , grace à la personne aimé ?  
Suis-je destinée à souffrir toute ma vie ? À restée seule ? Suis-je repoussante à ce point ? La raison pour laquelle je suis venu au monde est ce celle ci ? Souffrir.  
Moi , Anastasia steele seule pour le soir de mon dix-septième anniversaire , à décider d en finir et de tout oublier , chaque larmes versées , chaque goute de sang , pour ce soir en tout cas.

-flash back , octobre 2004-

- tu me prends pour un con ou quoi ?  
Mon père hurlais comme un dingue , et les cris apeurer de ma mère m avaient poussaient a me levée , pour m assurer qu elle n avait rien.

- Ray calme toi , je te jure que c est vrai , je ne vois personne , je n aime que toi et tu le sais bon sang !

Les larmes roulaient sur les joues de ma mère et sa respiration était saccadée , Ray attrapa violemment le bras de ma mère et la balança contre le meuble en chêne du salon . Elle poussa un cri strident , qui , dû haut de mes six ans me glaça le sang .  
Depuis ma cachette je pouvais voir tout ce qu iĺ ce passait , et franchement j aurais préférée continuer de dormir a rêver de poneys et de princesses , ma mère qui était a genoux près du meuble , ce tenant la joue , la ou le sang coulait et essayer d étouffer ses sanglots , sûrement pour ne pas me réveiller .  
Mais mon père lui ne ce retenait pas , il s approcha d elle , et la releva par le cou , je cacha mon visage dans ma peluche collé contre moi pour ne pas voir la scène .

- espèce de salle garce que tu es !

Les disputes entres mes parents étaient devenus fréquentes depuis quelques mois et plus le temps passée , plus Ray ce montrait violent envers ma mère .  
Au début , ça avait commencer comme dans tout les couples , soit parce qùe Ray ne fessait rien , soit parce que ma mère rentrée tard , puis mon père c est mis a boire quelques verres et a ce servir de ma mère comme punching-ball.  
Devant moi ils fessaient comme si tout aller bien , mais je n étais pas dupe même si je n'avais que six ans , je comprenais tout a fait ce qu il ce passait et j avais peur , pour ma mère .

papa sorti du salon , laissant maman couchée sur le sol ce tordant de douleur , je remonta en courant dans ma chambre me cachant sous mes draps avant que mon père ne s aperçoit de ma présence dans les escaliers.  
Le lendemain matin , je passa mon septième anniversaire seule.

-fin flash back -

Finalement dix ans après , les choses n avaient pas tellement changer , j'étais seule , mais ce soir j allais prendre les choses en mains , tout oublier et faire comme si il n y avait jamais rien eu . Après avoir fait les cents pas dans ma chambres d étudiante , j avais décidée qu il était grand temps pour moi de sortir et de m amusée !  
J allais boire a ne plus tenir debout , jusqu à ne plus souvenir comment je m appelle; boire pour oublier , voilà ce que je m'apprêtais a faire . Ce n'étais certes pas la meilleure idée que j ai eu de ma vie , mais elle était plaisante quand même .

En arrivant a portland , je choisi la première boîte sur la quel je tomba , le "777" la queue d entrée s étendais sur seulement deux ou trois mètres et avancer assez rapidement , c était donc idéal . Je gara ma vieille coccinelle , wanda dans la rue adjacente et m y rendit a pied , a ce moment je pris note mentalement de ne plus jamais mettre de talon aussi haut , mais c était les seuls qui aller avec ma tenu ; une jupe noir assez moulante et un simple chemisée blanc.  
Habituellement j étais plus style jeans , t shirt , basket , je n aimais pas attirer l attention sur moi et encore moins avec mon physique , préférant me fondre dans la masse et être le plus invisible possible .

Aussi loin que je me souvienne , je n ai jamais étais très sociable et encore moins avec les hommes , j éprouve un réel mépris pour eux , ne m'inspirant pas confiance et prouvent me terrorisé rien quand s approchant de moi , je me suis toujours tenu a l écart d eux. Je n ai jamais eu d amis non plus , à part José Rodriguez , je le connais depuis ma naissance et le considère comme le grand frère que je n ai jamais eu , il m a toujours protéger et m empêcher de mal tourner , parce que ce n était pas l envie qui me manquait . Mais José n allait pas dans la même école que moi ,et je me retrouvée seule , comme toujours . Mes années de primaires fut certainement les pires , étant constamment rejetée et humiliée j avais développée une certaines phobie de l'école et pleurer tout les jours , priant mes parents pour ne pas m y emmener. Avec le temps je m étais renfermée sur moi même et d après les dires de mes géniteurs j étais devenu insociable , mais c était une façon de me protéger et de tenir éloigner les gens de moi , ne voulant plus souffrir . Puis il y a deux ans alors que je fessais ma rentrée au lycée de Vancouver , j ai rencontrée Kate , c est la fille la plus joyeuse et la plus dynamique que je connaisse , elle a toujours le sourire et ne ce plaint jamais. Je m étais retrouvée d elle en cours de biologie et j étais immédiatement tombée sous le charme de ce petit lutin des l'instant ou je l'ai vu entrée dans la salle de classe , pour la première fois quelq un m'inspirer confiance.

-flash back , septembre 2012-

Le professeur de biologie , monsieur ? , m avait placer au deuxième rangs sur la gauche , et encore une fois j étais seule. Personne ne s asseyait jamais à coter de moi.

- Bien! Maintenant que tout le monde est placer je vais vous distribuer vos manuelle pour cette année !

Alors que le prof était déjà en train de nous distribuer nos livre , la porte d entrée de la salle de classe s'ouvrit dans un traqua lourd , laissant apparaître une mince jeune fille au visage parfait et au cheveux dont la coiffure était parfaitement maîtriser .

-désolé pour le retard , mais je me suis perdue ... Je suis Kate !  
Lâcha t elle entre deux souffles.  
Ne laissant même pas le temps au prof de réagir , qu'elle était déjà en train de s installer à côté de moi . Je tourna la tête vers elle pour mieux la détailler , elle représenter tout ce que j ai toujours rêver d être ! Belle , mince , grande , un visage sans aucune imperfection , des cheveux aussi beaux que ceux d une star de cinéma , un sourire tout droit sorti d une pub pour dentifrice et des yeux couleurs chocolats tout simplement ; magnifiques .  
Elle m,adressa un regard éblouissant  
- je suis Kate! Ravie de te rencontrée !

-fin du flash back-

Depuis ce jour la , Kate est devenu ma meilleure amie et moi j étais vite devenu sa poupée barbie humaine , malgres mes quelques récalcitrances au début , j avais vite lâcher prise la laissant faire ce qu'elle voulait ou presque de moi. Mais depuis quelques temps nos rapport ne sont plus les mêmes , ayant trouvée l amour , elle passe beaucoup de temps avec le merveilleux Elliot , son copain. Ils sont heureux et c est tout ce qui compte ! Et je dois bien avouez que de ne plus a avoir a faire la poupée me réjouis.

-Bon ! T avances ou quoi ?!  
La personne derrière moi me sortis de mes pensées me fessant prendre conscience que la queue avait avancer et que c était mon tour de d entrée dans la boîte .  
- oui..dé.. Désolé !  
Une minute plus tard je me retrouva au milieux de centaines de gens, entrain de danser , de boire , ou de ce bécoter sur les bancs en cuir des tables . La musiques était hyper forte , mais l'ambiance plutôt sympa , j avança jusqu au bar essayent de bousculer le moins de mon possible , je pris possession d une des chaises , en posent mes fesses dessus .  
Je leva ma main me penchant sur le bar , pour appeler le serveur qui courait dans tous les sens , il ne tourna même pas la tête vers moi.  
-non mais je rêve ! Grr  
Je l appela une deuxième fois en prenant soin de crier assez fort pour qu il m entende , mais ça réaction fut la même que la précédente , c est a dire aucune . Je poussa un soupir las , c était pas gagner pour ce bourrée la gueule ...  
- je vois que vous êtes en difficulté ... Laisser moi vous offrir un verre .

Un homme d une vingtaine d année ventait de prendre place sur la chaise en face de moi , me souriant de toutes ses dents . Iĺ était plutôt beau gosse , les cheveux blond , des yeux que je devinés marrons foncé , une chemise ouverte jusqu au troisième bouton laissant entrevoir un torse épilé et des abdos parfaitement dessiné.  
-laissez tomber , le serveur est boucher comme un trou.  
Le jeune homme en face de moi explosa de rire , laissant légèrement tomber sa tête en arrière.  
-laissez moi essayer quand même , qu est ce que vous buvez ?  
J étais plutôt mal a l aise , son regard qui avait l air de brûlé de désir , n arrêter pas de faire l aller retour entre mes yeux et mes lèvres ,instinctivement je me mordis celle ci. Après tout si j'étais venu ici c était pour m'amuser , oublier et boire , alors pourquoi ne pas commencer par oublier la Anastasia coincée ?  
-un Cosmopolitan s il vous plait  
Le sourire triomphant qu il eu a ce moment , me laissa échapper un petit rire d amusement  
Il appela le serveur d un simple geste de main et celui ci rappliqua immédiatement , c était une blague ? Je m étais carrément déchirée les cordes vocales y pas moins de 5min et il ne m avait même pas adresser un seul regard , c était du sexisme voilà !  
-un cosmo pour la demoiselle !  
-bien monsieur  
Puis le serveur répartis aussi vite qu il était arriver , de l'autre côté du bar .  
L homme qui venait de m'offrir le verre ce tourna vers moi ce penchant a mon oreille parlent assez fort pour que je puis l entendre a cause de la musique .  
-au fait ! Je m appelle Jack .  
Le serveur revint a ce moment la posant mon cocktail devant moi , que je bû d une traite avant de le reposer sur le comptoir du bar.  
- Ana!

Wow ! Ça arrache ce truc ! J ai les bronches décaper la c est bon ! Mais doux Jésus ce que c est bon .

-et bien dis moi tu avais soif toi ! Le petit rire qu il poussa était adorable  
Je t en offre un autre ?

J accepta celui ci ´ puis celui d après aussi , j ignorais depuis combien de temps j étais la a discuter avec jack , mais a en juger par le nombres de verres qui s étendaient devant nous ,ça fessait un petit moment !  
Jack ce montrait plus ou moins entreprenant au fur et a mesure que mes verres ce vidaient , il avait commencer par effleurer accidentellement ma main , puis au bout du 3ème il c étais carrément approprier, dessinant des cercles du bouts de ses dois sur le dos de celle ci, et après le 5eme verre il c était dirigée vers ma cuisse gauche. Aussi étonnant que cela soit il , je n avais pas envie de le repousser , ses caresse étaient douces même si ça me mettais mal a l'aise , fleureter s'avérer plutôt plaisent.  
Ça fessait un petit moment que j avais envie d aller au wc et je profita de l'absence de Jack -sûrement aller nous chercher d autres verres , encore - pour m éclipser vers le fond de la boîte , à la recherche de ces fameux toilettes. Après avoir bousculer quelques personnes et m être frayer un chemin par mis eux , je les trouva enfin ! J étais devant une porte en bois couverte d'affiches de préventions sur le danger de l alcool au volant ou sur le sexe sans danger , en poussant celle ci j eu un haut le cœur , ils y avaient toutes sortes de choses non identifier sur le sol et l endroit puer l urine , finalement j allais m abstiendre .  
Mes pieds me fessait un mal de chien et ma tête commencer elle aussi a me faire souffrir , c est a peine si je tenais encore debout .voila donc ce que c était que d être bourrée ? La situation aurait était plutôt plaisante si mon cerveau ne tapait pas tant dans ma tête me fessant pratiquement oublier comment je m'appelle , mais bon c était le but de la démarche. J étais en train de faire demi tour pour retourner au bar , titubant un peu , puis sans me rendre compte de ce qui était en train de ce passer je me retrouva pousser dehors , la fraîcheur du mois d octobre me frappa en plein visage me fessant frissonner , je sentis soudain une pression sur mon bras droit me forçant a me retourner , me retrouvant face a jack !  
- oh ! C est toi ! Tu m'as fais peur !  
-tu m en vois désolé ... Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir t enfuirez comme ça ?  
Sa voix sonnait presque comme une menace , il ce rapprocha de moi , me fessant reculer jusqu'à ce que mon dos bute contre le mur en brique froid de la ruelle ou non étions . Il posa ses mains de par et d autre de ma tête , m empêchent ainsi de bouger ou de m enfuir , ma respiration était vraiment rapide soulevant ma poitrine a chaque inspiration , ses yeux étaient encore plus sombre qu avant et je pouvais voir ses pupilles ce dilater .  
-je.. J étais juste au toilette , j allais revenir ..  
Ce Fut tout ce que je pu dire , le rire qu il lâcha me glace le sang , me fessant avaler ma salive difficilement . Il approcha son visage près de ma bouche , pouvant ainsi sentir son souffle sur ma peau et l'odeur qui dégager m arracha une grimace , il puer l alcool . J essaya de le repousser de mes deux mains , mais il avait bien plus de force que moi  
-Jack.. Je ... arrête , j ai peur ...  
J eu a peine de le temps de finir ma phrase qu il avait commencer a embrasser mon cou descendent vers mes seins , il attrapa ma cuisse qu il ramena sur sa hanche ce collant entièrement a moi , me laissent sentir son érection déjà bien dur a l intérieur de son jeans. Mon cœur eu un rater , je voulais hurler mais aucun son ne sortais de ma bouche , j étais devenu muette , et la ou nous étions , il y avait très peu de chance pour que quelqu un m entende , a par peut être le petit Jésus !  
Mes larmes qui depuis tout a l heure menaçaient de couler me trahir , je me laissa aller , les laissant couler sur mes joues avant de mourir sur mes lèvres , pendant ce temps Jack lui continua son assaut en direction de ma bouche , il mordis mes lèvres , avant d introduire sa langue violemment .  
-je vais te faire du bien ma belle , tu me remerciera après , tu verras.  
-non Jack pitié arête !  
Il m attrapa par les hanches , me collant avec force contre lui , en me fessant mal .  
Je me voyait déjà violer et laisser pour morte dans cette rue quand soudain , le miracle arriva .  
Merci petit Jésus , merci .

-il me sembles que la dame a dit non !  
La voix venait de dernière Jack et sans que celui ci n ai le temps de réagir, il ce retrouva projeter au sol , l inconnue au dessus de lui . Alors qu il ce debater de toutes ses forces , mon sauveur lui mît une énorme droite , qui eu comme effet de lui ouvrir l arcade sourcilière et de lui arracher un énorme cri de douleur . Et avant qu il n ai le temps de faire quoi que ce soit , il vola jus qu a la porte d entrée s'étalent de tout son long sur celle ci.  
-barre toi avant que je ne te tue.

Sous l effet de la peur et de la surprise je m étais recroquevillée sur moi même en position fœtal , me balançant d avant en arrière pour apaiser mes sanglots . Je tremblais comme une feuille et le froid de dehors n arranger en rien la situation , je pensais que les deux hommes étaient partis mais les bruits de pas qui ce rapprocher de moi me firent prendre conscience que non , je pria le seigneur pour que ce soit celui qui m ai sauvé . Je sursauta quand je senti une main ce poser sur mon épaule , me laissant échapper un cri de surprise .  
-hey ... Est ce que ça va ?  
Je releva prudemment ma tête bouffie par les larmes et soudain ce fut comme si le temps c était arrêter et que plus rien n avait d importance .  
Oubliant instantanément tout ce qui ce passer au tour , me concentrant uniquement sur les deux prunelles grises qui me regarder avec un air inquiet .

Devant moi ce trouver la plus belle chose qu il m ai était donné de voir en dix-sept ans d existence , la superbe masculinité qui ce trouver a auteur de mes yeux me prit tellement de court que j en oublia presque de respirer. Mon rythme cardiaque était anormalement rapide et ça ne s arrangea pas quand il posa sa main musclée sur mes joues , trempées par mes larmes . Le contact de sa peau sur la mienne suscita un courant électrique jusqu à mon bas ventre , me fessant ouvrir la bouche ahurie. Et a en juger le regard que le dieu grec en face de moi me renvoyer , il avait du ressentir la même chose , nos regards étaient comme verrouillés l un dans l autres , j étais incapable de bouger .  
La situation devenait peut a peut gênante , je me sentais viré au rouge pivoine et mon cœur aller finir par lâcher si il continuer de me regarder comme ça , mais ni lui ni moi ne bougame .  
Instinctivement je me mordis la lèvre inférieur - ce que je fait chaque fois que je suis mal a l aise - mon geste eu pour effet de faire dilater les pupilles de mon interlocuteur , laissant place a un regard fiévreux et sombre , ce que j avais envie qu il m embrasse , maintenant ! J eu soudain très chaud et ma tête ce remit a tourner , alors que j allais me redresser pour me levée , l ange qui m avait sauvée me devança en me tendant sa main . Je dû prendre une grande bouffer d oxygène avant de la saisir , en ce redressent il m entraîna dans son mouvement , et me retrouvent incroyablement près de lui .  
Nos regards ne c était toujours pas quitter , dans ma position je pouvait sentir son odeur qui devait être un mélange de gel douche , de parfum mais aussi d alcool , mais comparer a Jack , l'odeur était plutôt agréable et sucrer .  
Il était étonnamment jeune , plus ce que je n avais imaginé , la vingtaine.

Ses cheveux étaient coiffer sur le côté , avec quelques mèches rebelles qu il n avaient sûrement pas dû réussir à coiffer , entourent un visage d une beauté saisissante à vous faire damné un saint . Sa mâchoire légèrement crispé et ses fines lèvres légèrement entrouvertes , firent apparaître en moi des images carrément érotiques. La couleur de ses yeux étaient indéfinissable , mais la lumière du petit néon qui éclairer la ruelle dans la quel nous nous trouvions , leurs donner une couleur presque bleu électrique . Je le voyait déjà lui et sa langue me faire subir la plus douce des tortures pendant que du bout de mes doits j effleurerais les fins poils de sa barbe naissante tout en remontant vers ses cheveux indisciplinés . Je secoua la tête .

-tout va bien ?  
Sa voix était légèrement grave et suave , mais sonner follement cultiver , je frissonna . Alors qu il commencer a lâcher la pression qu iĺ exercée sur mes bras pour me soutenir , je sentis mes jambes me trahirent et avant que mes genoux aient le temps de toucher le sol , je me sentis soulevée , mes hanches ce plaquant contre celle du dieu en face de moi . Il avait passer ses deux bras a la musculature parfaite autour de mes hanches , me tenant a présent fermement contre lui.  
-oui ... Ça .. Euh va .  
Réussi je a balbuter, priant pour qu il y comprenne quelque chose , je me sentis a nouveau rougir , paraître aussi empotée devant l homme le plus sexy qu il m ai était donner de voir n étais pas très flatteur pour mon égaux . Le petit sourire en coin qu il m adressa signa mon arrêt de mort , il était tout bonnement a tombée comme ça . Et si je n étais pas aussi timide et coincée je me serais dejà jetée sur ses parfaites petites lèvres que je rêve de mordre depuis que je les ai vus .  
-tu vas attraper froid , on devraient rentrer.  
Apparemment il était aussi mal a l'aise que moi  
- oui .. Je .. Euh ... Merci beaucoup , sans toi , je ...  
Je n avais pas eu le courage de finir ma phrase , après tout c était vrai , sans lui , je me serais fait volée ma virginité dans une ruelle miteuse de boîte de nuit , les larmes jaillirent a nouveaux , fessant accroître mon mal de tête et me donnant le vertige .  
-vient ! Faut que tu sortes d ici avant que tu ne fasses un malaise ! Tu es venu avec quelqu'un ?  
Je répondus par le négatif en secouant ma tête incapable de parler , me concentrant uniquement sur sa main posée au creux de mes reins . Il nous avait frayer un chemin entres les gens a l intérieur de la boîte ce dépêchant d arriver a la sortie , sa main n avait toujours pas quitter sa place , ressentent continuellement un courant électrique entre lui et moi. Une fois arriver dehors la réalité me frappa , j étais bien trop soûl pour conduire , comment allais je rentrée ?  
Mais la vérité était que je n'avais pas envie de rentrée , je voulais rester le toute la nuit a le contempler et a découvrir chaque petites parcelles de son corps , ce soir la et le soir d après et celui d après encore , sans jamais perdre le magnétisme qu il y a entre nous deux. J avais beau essayer de me ressaisir , mes pensées m'échappaient commencent a fantasmer sur la fermeté que pourraient avoir ses lèvres sur mes seins , de la douceur de sa peau nu sur la mienne ou encore sur les proportions de son sexe ...  
Le petit raclement de gorge qu il émit me sortis de mes rêveries .  
-je m'appelle Christian !

Envoyé de mon iPad

**Voilà donc mon premier chapitre.. C'est la toute première fois que je publie un de mes écris donc soyez indulgent(e)s :) Qu'en avez vous pensez ? un petit commentaire me ferait extrêmement plaisir ! bisous bisous **


	3. chapitre deux - ne me réveille pas

**Deuxième chapitre avec un presque lemon , c'est la première fois que j'en écris un donc ne soyez pas trop dur ;P J'éspère que vous allez aimez . On ce retrouvent en bas ;) bonne lecture.**

_-Voilà ... Tu es chez toi._

Christian m'adressa le même regard que celui qu'il avait eu dans la voiture.  
Il avait exigé de me ramener, me jugeant bien trop saoul pour rentrer seule, le trajet s'était fait dans un silence pesant, ni lui ni moi n'avaient osé parler, bien trop gênés par l'atmosphère électrique, presque bestiale, qu'il y avait entre nous, puis j'étais bien trop pétée pour entretenir une discussion normale avec lui.  
J'avais jeté quelques rapides coups d'œil vers lui, même de profil il était resplendissant ; sa mâchoire et ses mains légèrement crispées, sur le volant, ses yeux rivés sur la route, étaient un vrai spectacle pour moi. Même si j'étais sûre qu'une fois tous ses vêtements retirés il serait cent fois plus plaisant, à cette pensée les muscles de mon ventre ce crispèrent.

_-Merci... Pour... Tout ! Vraiment._  
Alors qu'à ce moment-là il aurait dû prendre congé et me laisser rentrer chez moi, glissant dos contre la porte fermée, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir, ni lui ni moi ne bougeâmes.  
Et dans le feu de l'action - inexistante, mais aucune importance - je pris une grande inspiration comme pour me donner du courage, avant de faire un pas en avant, comblant ainsi l'espace qui nous séparait.  
Je geins à l'unisson de nos lèvres et, ne voyant aucune résistance de sa part, j'immisçai ma langue dans sa bouche caressant timidement la sienne, me laissant aller dans un collé serré presque érotique. Je suis sûre qu'il aurait pu me faire jouir sur place rien qu'en intensifiant le baiser.  
Le grognement qu'il laissa échapper m'indiqua qu'il appréciait certainement mon geste.  
Un V s'était formé au niveau de ses sourcils et son visage était crispé, comme s'il luttait contre quelque chose ; pendant que ses mains s'étaient posées sur mes hanches pour me repousser, doucement.  
Soudain la réalité me frappa de plein fouet.

**Pétan mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…**

Je venais de me jeter sur lui, lui violant presque la bouche...  
Si j'avais pu m'enfoncer sous terre à ce moment-là, je l'aurais fait sans hésitation. Je reculai, délivrant nos lèvres, puis j'éprouvai immédiatement un véritable manque physique, presque abandonnée, je baissai ma tête pour masquer ma honte et mes larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

_- Anastasia..._

**Doux Jésus **

Dans sa bouche, mon prénom sonnait presque comme une louange. Il prit mon menton entre ses fin doigts, m'obligeant à relever la tête pour le regarder.  
L'intensité de son regard m'arracha un frisson jusque dans mon bas ventre, il me regardait à travers ses yeux à demi clos, comme s'il s'était embrasé et qu'il était sur le point de me prendre contre la porte d'entrée de mon minuscule appartement.  
Mon regard, lui, traversait toutes les émotions possible allant de l'incompréhension, passant par la surprise, jusqu'à l'excitation, et ma respiration que j'essayais de réguler me laissait haletante.  
Et sans que je n'ai le temps de me feindre en excuses, Christian me poussa contre la porte, portant sa main droite à côté de ma tête, tandis que l'autre alla se loger sur ma hanche, se collant à moi, m'empêchant de bouger et me laissant sentir la rigidité de son sexe, indiquant qu'il était tout aussi existé que moi.

**Mon dieu ... Ce dieu grec a envie de moi ...**

Je savais que dès le lendemain je regretterais ce qu'il se passerait ce soir, mais j'avais envie de lui, à un point inimaginable, et le taux d'alcoolémie présent dans mon sang me donnait le courage manquant. Pendant qu'il se retira de moi, les lèvres légèrement gonflées par la fougue de son baiser, la force de son regard me troubla, il reflétait un désir sexuel à l'état brut, que je ressentais moi aussi, j'humectai mes lèvres complètement desséchées.  
Il me scrutait avec une telle intensité, le regard brûlant d'une telle émotion, jamais personne ne m'avait encore regardé comme ça, et je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'un dieu vivant comme lui puisse ne serait-ce qu'envisager d'avoir envie de moi.  
Après avoir déglutis, je fermai les yeux, effleurant du bout des doigts mes lèvres qui me brûlaient, là où il m'avait embrassée. Quand je les rouvris, Christian me regardait avec attention, cherchant le moindre signe de mes émotions, et le petit sourire malicieux qu'il me lança ne fit qu'accroître mon désir pour lui. Je me retournai violemment, face à la porte, fouillant avec maladresse dans ma pochette à la recherche de mes clés. Mes mains tremblaient, et je commençais à m'impatienter. Je poussai un cri de surprise quand je le sentis se coller contre mes fesses, enserrant ma taille de ses deux bras musclés, pendant qu'il déposait des baisers brûlants sur la peau nue de mon cou, me chatouillant avec le bout son nez.

_-Tu sens tellement bon... J'ai hâte d'être en toi._

**Oh mon dieu, achevez-moi tout de suite.**

C'était sûrement la chose la plus érotique que l'on ne m'ait jamais dite. A présent j'étais une boule de nerfs toujours à la recherche de mes clés. J'allais abandonner et le laisser me prendre contre la porte quand, par je ne sais quel miracle, je les trouvai enfin !

**Amen.**

J'introduisis maladroitement mes clés dans la serrure. En la déverrouillant, je me senti excitée comme jamais, mais aussi terrorisée, est-ce que j'allais vraiment faire ça, alors qu'il y a une heure à peine j'avais failli me faire violer dans une ruelle miteuse de boîte de nuit ?  
Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus de questions, car Christian me colla au mur du couloir, emprisonnant mes deux mains au-dessus de ma tête, m'empêchant de le toucher, ses hanches me maintenant fermement contre lui. Un peu haletant, il lâcha un grondement inconnu, avant que ses lèvres ne viennent se plaquer douloureusement contre les miennes. Il posa sa main sur ma joue, son pouce sur ma bouche, me dévorant du regard avec faim, et alors que je n'étais plus capable d'attendre une seconde de plus, il m'écarta du mur, me soulevant de terre, prenant mes fesses en coupe pendant que je nouai mes jambes autour de sa taille. J'eus vaguement conscience d'un mouvement -bien trop occupée à scruter ses magnifiques yeux- puis je me retrouvai allongée sur mon lit, me redressant sur mes coudes pour en apercevoir l'Apollon au bout.  
Ma peau était moite, mes muscles s'étaient raidis dès l'instant où il avait posé ses mains sur moi, et mon regard était figé sur le spectacle qui s'offrait à mes yeux. Christian, debout devant mon lit, en train de défaire les boutons de sa chemise, un à un, dans une lenteur interminable. C'était long, trop long, j'avais besoin de le sentir contre moi, sur moi. Je me mis à quatre-pattes avant d'avancer vers lui avec une démarche qui se voulait féline, prenant soin d'onduler du bassin. Je le vis tressaillir, avalant difficilement sa salive. Arrivée face à lui, son regard qui brûlait de désir devint trouble. Je me redressai sur mes genoux, entourant son cou de mes deux bras, déposant en baiser sur ses lèvres avant de l'attirer avec moi, sur le lit.  
A présent c'était seulement mon corps qui décidait, je ne pouvais me concentrer sur rien d'autre que l'homme qui se trouvait penché au-dessus de moi, entre mes cuisses. Son bras gauche appuyé sur le matelas, le soutenait, pour ne pas m'écraser de tout son poids, pendant que de sa main libre, il s'introduisit à l'intérieur de mon chemisier, effleurant ma peau laiteuse du bout des doigts, avant de prendre possession de mon sein gauche à travers le fin tissus de mon soutien-gorge. Ils durcirent immédiatement.

_-Christian..._

Je pleurnichai presque, j'avais besoin de plus, je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche, je déteste bien trop mon corps pour ça, je voulais juste le sentir en moi, c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

_-Impatiente ? _  
_- S'il te plait ..._  
Je me tortille sous lui, frottant langoureusement mes hanches sur son érection, j'arrive à peine à réfléchir tellement je le désire, je le vois se dresser sur ses genoux, balançant ses hanches en avant, attrapant la boucle de sa ceinture et ouvrir le bouton de son jeans, le laissant glisser le long de ses hanches.  
Christian passa ses doigts sur l'élastique de son boxer avant de le faire glisser lentement, rejoignant ainsi son jeans sur ses cuisses, libérant son érection.

**Doux Jésus Marie Margarette ! S'il m'était possible de parler, je crierais le nom du petit Jésus ainsi que ceux de toute sa famille.**

Mon regard se figea sur… sa euh… chose ? C'était tellement grand... Comment allait-il faire pour entrer tout ça en moi ?  
Il revint près de moi, déposant de chastes baisers dans mon cou, avant de mordre le lobe de mon oreille. Je cambrai immédiatement mon dos, pour atténuer les spasmes que son geste avait réveillé dans mon bas ventre.  
Il chuchota à mon oreille :  
_- N'ai pas peur mon ange, ça te fera juste un peu mal au début, j'irai doucement._  
Il embrassa le haut de mon front.

Et comme à chaque fois depuis maintenant une semaine, je me réveillai au moment où il allait me faire sienne, le cœur palpitant, le corps en sueur, la respiration saccadée et mon lit complètement défait. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Christian m'avait ramenée chez moi, me quittant sur le pas de la porte en disant "_ne sois pas imprudente Ana… S'il te plait. Au revoir, prends soin de toi_ ". Après ça, je m'étais laissé glisser le long de la porte, le visage complètement figé, le regard dans le vide. Une semaine que chaque nuit, je faisais ce rêve érotique qui paressait pourtant tellement réel, me laissant dans un état d'excitation que je n'arrivais à faire descendre qu'après une douche froide -au moins je faisais des économies sur l'eau chaude.  
Il avait éveillé en moi un sentiment dont jusqu'à aujourd'hui j'ignorais l'existence : le désir, cette chose tout aussi délicieuse que troublante et douloureuse. Je n'avais jamais rien éprouvé de tel, pour personne, et mes hormones étaient constamment en ébullition.

- flash-back, octobre 2014-

Je suis bien au chaud dans mon lit, la lumière du jour venant chatouiller mon nez, je pourrais rester comme ça toute la journée... J'ouvre les yeux et savoure la sérénité dans laquelle je suis plongée, pourquoi un tel état ?  
Soudain mes souvenirs remontent lentement jusqu'à mon cerveau ; boîte, alcool, beaucoup d'alcool, Jack, Christian...  
Je souffle de plaisir rien qu'en pensant à son merveilleux visage, s'il n'avait pas été là,... mon dieu non. Je me redresse et m'adosse contre le mur de ma chambre, je suis encore habillée -si on peut appeler ça habillée -, me remémorant les événements de la soirée.

J'ai bu -beaucoup-, Jack -mon dieu j'ai failli me faire violer-, Christian... -oh!-, je me recroqueville sur moi-même, honteuse. Qu'est ce qu'il m'avait pris de faire une chose pareille nom d'un chien ?! Où était passée l'Anastasia coincée et raisonnable ? -à des milliers de kilomètres à mon avis. Je ne buvais jamais autant et je flirtais encore moins avec quelqu'un ! Je m'infligeai une claque mentale, me promettant de ne plus jamais recommencer.  
Quand je voulu me lever, je chancelai avant de retomber sur le lit, poussant un cri sourd en me tenant la tête entre mes mains. Les joies de la gueule de bois ...

Ce jour-là, ce fut promotion canapé, film a l'eau de rose et soupe. Je n'avais vraiment pas le courage ni la tête -dans les deux sens du terme - à aller en cours et subir l'interrogatoire de Kate sur comment j'avais fêté mon anniversaire.

-fin flash-back-

Je tourne ma tête vers les petits chiffres rouge qui clignotent sur ma commode ; **6h27**... C'est trop tôt, mais je me réveille toujours au même moment, à la même heure. J'envisage sérieusement de consulter un psy, il me rend dingue et m'obsède ! Et pourtant je sais qu'il y a autant de chance pour que je gagne au loto que pour celle de le revoir un jour. Et que la seule option qui me permettrait de coucher avec lui serait : un miracle. Je me lève et vais prendre une douche, glacée, histoire de me remettre les idées en place et avant de me rappeler que j'ai un contrôle important cet après-midi. Une fois sortie de la salle de bain, la serviette enroulée autour de mon corps, je sors mes sous-vêtements du tiroir et mets mon jeans de la veille avec un pull violet. Une fois de plus je n'ai pas réussi à dompter ma crinière et ai abandonné en les amassant en une queue de cheval miteuse je ne serais jamais coiffeuse, c'est certain. Me posant ensuite devant la télé, à regarder la rediffusion d'un épisode de _"The Fall"_ pendant que je sirote tranquillement mon café à la vanille et que je grignote ma pomme.

Me restant environ une heure avant de devoir aller en cours, je décide de réviser, car cette semaine, je l'avoue, n'a pas été très productive. Je passais mes cours à penser à Christian - son nom résonne dans ma tête comme une litanie et m'empêchait de me concentrer sur autre chose que le souvenir de ses deux magnifiques yeux gris ardoise, posés sur moi. Mes professeurs étaient très souvent obligés de me rappeler à l'ordre.

Le lendemain de ma petite escapade nocturne, Kate débarqua chez moi, exigeant des explications, me trouvant vautrée sur le canapé, en pyjama pilou rose... Je lui ai bien évidement raconté ma petite mésaventure, avant de mentionner le cadeau du ciel qui m'avait été envoyé, prenant soin de le détailler de la tête aux pieds, pour qu'elle sache à quel point cet homme était un dieu vivant. Bien sûr je lui ai épargné les détails de mes pensées - on ne peut plus explicite - ainsi que mon merveilleux rêve, supposant que Kate ne veuille pas savoir ce genres de choses.  
Son flaire de squale avait flairé l'odeur de mon sang en ébullition, avant de lâcher :  
_-Pétan Ana ! Tu as eu le coup de foudre !  
_**De... Que... Quoi ?**  
Depuis elle ne fait que de me parler de ça, comme si je n'avais déjà pas assez de problèmes avec moi-même...

_"We cant let this go too far,  
I'll do anything to meet you,  
anywhere your are,  
'Cause it doesn't matter anymore" _

Alors que The Afters chantent doucement les paroles de « say it now » -qui me fait tant penser à Christian-, je m'extirpe de mon appartement, prenant la direction du lycée. Durant le trajet, je laisse divaguer mon esprit, m'imaginant toute sortes de scénarios : le rencontrant dans la rue, au supermarché, à la salle de sport, le trouvant torse nu et transpirant, passant sa serviette sur son torse trempé... Je secoue la tête pour me ressaisir, mon cœur battant la chamade, je me rends compte que je suis déjà arrivée à destination. La voix enjouée de Kate me sort complètement de ma rêverie.

_-Hey poulette ? Ça va ? Prête pour le contrôle de cet aprem ?_  
Mon dieu, ce contrôle ça faisait des semaines qu'on nous en parlait, nous répétant à longueur de journée l'importance de cette note pour l'obtention de notre diplôme à la fin de l'année, et bien évidement je n'étais pas du tout prête. Comme depuis le début de la semaine, je n'étais présente que physiquement, mon esprit, lui, était ailleurs - quelque part entre les yeux et le torse de Christian-, n'écoutant rien des cours qui se déroulaient devant moi. Au repas de midi, on put assister à un véritable rassemblement de jeunes, tous plongés dans leurs fiches de révisions dans les couloirs, devant les différentes salles de classe. On se serait presque cru dans une secte.

**" Voilà un roman du 19ème siècle, sans rapport avec ceux de Jane Austen, très bon. La critique de la société est moins ironique et plus franche. Tess est une héroïne sacrifiée, pour laquelle son auteur a certainement beaucoup d'affection et il est presque impossible de ne pas compatir aux malheurs de cette pauvre jeune fille, à moins d'être complètement dépourvu de sentiments. L'écriture de Thomas Hardy est puissante, et ce roman, bien que tragique, est un véritable chef d'œuvre de la littérature anglaise. " **

Je pose mon stylo devant moi, bien contente que ce soit fini. Après avoir passé près de deux heures et demie à analyser et décrire Tess d'Uberville de Thomas Hardy, je me laisse choir sur le dos de ma chaise, poussant un soupir de satisfaction. Finalement je ne m'en suis pas si mal sortie. Je jette un regard à Kate qui, elle, est toujours en train de gratter sur sa feuille. Et avant que la cloche n'indique la fin du temps imparti, mon amie relève sa tête vers moi avec un sourire radieux, elle est donc fière de son écrit. Décidant que nous devions fêter la fin de ce fichu examen, nous prenons direction de la sortie du lycée. Mon amie me raconte le déroulement de sa dissertation, sa joie de disserter sur le roman d'Emilie Bonté et sa passion dévorante pour la personne qu'est Heathcliff. Alors qu'on passe la portée d'entrée -ou de sortie -, la fraîcheur de ce mois d'octobre nous prend de plein fouet. Il fait vraiment très froid pour ce moment de l'année, il a même gelé ! Je ferme ma veste, entourant mon corps de mes deux petits bras, et alors que je m'engage sur la première marche de l'escalier, je sens mon pied partir en avant, le poids demon corps basculant vers l'arrière, ma tête butant contre la pierre dur et froide de la marche, me retrouvant les quatre fers en l'air.

**Pétan ça fait un mal de chien.**

Je me prends la tête entre les mains, la tenant fermement pour faire disparaître la douleur, sans succès. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé, mais le bourdonnement dans mes oreilles me fait un mal de chien, j'ai la tête qui va exploser. Je peux entendre Kate s'affoler à côté de moi poussant toute sorte de jurons, ainsi que d'autres voix que je ne peux identifier, j'entends juste :

_-Il faut l'emmener à l'hosto ! _

**Non! **

Je me lâche la tête et essaye de me relever. Je ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital, la dernière fois que j'y étais ce fut le pire moment de ma vie, impossible que j'y remette un jour les pieds. J'essaie de tenir sur mes deux pieds, mais ça tourne autour de moi, je sens mon corps céder avant d'atterrir dans les bras de -oh merde - le directeur !  
J'ai passé les 40 dernières minutes à essayer de convaincre tout le monde que j'allais bien, et que je n'avais pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital, mais juste de me coucher et de me reposer. Bien sûr, comme toujours, personne ne m'a écouté et je me retrouvai dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital avec une poche de glace appuyée sur ma tête, me remémorant ce moment si douloureux de ma vie, où j'avais cru perdre ma mère.

-  
Ce soir-là, Ray était dans une telle colère, comme je ne l'avais encore jamais vu. Il s'était tellement déchaîné sur ma mère, qu'elle avait dû être transférée d'urgence à l'hôpital. Je me souviens encore du sang partout sur le sofa et la chemise blanche de mon paternel émaculée d'hémoglobine. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie, les voisins avaient été alertés par les hurlements qui fusaient du salon et avaient appelé la police.  
Mon père a été arrêté, avant d'être relâché six mois plus tard, avec l'interdiction de nous approcher ma mère et moi, à moins de 5km. Depuis il vit dans le Maine -je crois, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis 3ans.  
Maman elle, a passé trois jours dans le coma, et les nombreuses blessures qu'elle a reçu ce soir-là sont toujours présentes.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne réagis pas lorsque l'infirmière appelle mon prénom.  
Cette dernière a tenu à me conduire dans la salle d'examen en chaise roulante, par précaution, a-t-elle précisé.  
Je suis agacée et je veux juste rentrer chez moi, prendre du paracétamol et me coucher ! Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin qu'un vieux médecin apathique m'occulte ! Merde.

_-Le docteur Grey sera bientôt là. _

La dame en blouse blanche, une jolie blonde aux yeux bleus, me demande de retirer mes vêtements et de passer la robe en papier qu'elle me tend, tout droit sortie de l'armoire contre le mur et de patienter sur la table d'examen.

**Euh... J'ai juste mal à la tête hein, pas besoin d'enlever mes vêtements pour ça, si ? **

Je fais ce qu'elle me dit, m adossant au dossier relevé de la table, laissant mon regard parcourir le bloc dans lequel je me trouve. Je me souviens avoir déjà été dans un comme celui-ci, quand j'étais en primaire ; on avait dû me plâtrer le bras après que je sois tombée de vélo. La salle est juste assez grande pour accueillir le lit d'examen, qui se trouve presque au milieu, une chaise placée dans un des coins de la pièce au fond, une armoire murale sur le côté gauche, contenant sûrement plein d'instruments médicaux dont je ne veux absolument pas faire la connaissance, et un minuscule lavabo avec un "pousse-pousse" de gel hydro alcoolique. J'ai mes mains posées sur mon ventre et j'ai rabattu mes genoux tremblants vers moi, et après ce qui me paraît une éternité, j'entends un bruit, et la porte sur ma gauche s'ouvre, débouchant sur le cadeau des dieux.  
Mon regard se fige à la vue de l'homme qui vient de rentrer dans le bloc, il porte sous sa blouse de médecin une chemise blanche et une cravate, grise métallique, comme la couleur de ses yeux. Ses cheveux sont en batailles -il c'est passer la main dedans-  
Le docteur Grey, c'est lui ?!

**Pétan de merde.**

Il lève les yeux de sa feuille d'examen et quand son regard gris perle croise le mien, un lent et irrésistible sourire apparaît sur ses magnifiques lèvres. Mes yeux s'écarquillent, il représente le summum de la beauté, il a de très beaux yeux, captivants, profond, intelligents, mes souvenirs ne lui rendaient vraiment pas justice. Mes pensées m'échappent à nouveau fantasmant à l'idée qu'il pourrait me prendre sur cette table d'examen, sachant que je suis en sous-vêtements, sous le fin papier qui me protège.  
Je secoue la tête pour me ressaisir, mon cœur bat la chamade et je suis sûr qu'il peut m'entendre haleter.  
Il sourit maintenant de ses dents parfaitement blanches, et c'est un sourire que j'imagine sincère et peut être même heureux qu'il affiche.

_-Anastasia !_

**Christian... **

-Ce n'est pas la réalité. C'est un rêve - °

Hurricane- 30secondes to mars


	4. Chaptire Trois - Embrasse Moi

Bonjour tout le monde , voici donc le chapitre trois , que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire

Merci pour vos Reviews ça me fait super plaisir !

On ce retrouve en bas ;)

**! Une énorme merci à ma Camillouyette qui me corrige tout mes chapitres , qui sans elle , serait sûrement bourrés de faute , bisous ma belle ! **

Chapitre trois – Embrasse Moi

**« On dit souvent : Que l'amour n'a pas d'âge. On peut tomber sous le charme de n'importe qui, parfois même si cette personne est plus vielle que nous. Oui mais voilà !Quand cela nous arrive, que doit-on faire ? Doit-on le draguer ou s'en tenir aux personnes de notre âge ? Doit-on flirter avec quelqu'un de plusieurs années son ainé ? »**

Le docteur Grey c'est lui ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je rougis, ça veut donc dire que Christian a au moins vingt-cinq ans, voire plus ! Pas que cela me dérange, au contraire, le problème c'est plutôt moi –pour ne pas changer- : comment est-ce qu'un homme de son envergure pourrait s'intéresser à une fille comme moi ? La petite adolescente en pleine ébullition d'hormones.

C'est le genre d'homme sur qui tout le monde se retourne quand il fait une entrée quelque part, qui fait rire les femmes rien qu'en ouvrant la bouche. D'ailleurs je me demande combien il en a déjà connu, j'imagine qu'il soit assez expérimenté pour savoir en faire hurler une.

_Seigneur. J'ai complètement perdu l'esprit, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive._

Mais avant tout ça, Christian est l'incarnation totale de la beauté masculine, sous toutes les coutures, sans exceptions.

**-Anastasia. Comment vas-tu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?**

Sœur suffragette cette voix. J'en frisonne de la tête au pied. Son ton est professionnel mais chaleureux, je soupçonne peut-être même un peu d'inquiétude. Il est près de moi, vraiment très près, et ni mon cerveau, ni ma bouche ne fonctionnent. Je suis incapable de dire quoi que ce soit et mon cœur bat à tout rompre, arrivant uniquement à me concentrer sur la superbe masculinité devant moi.

Je secoue ma tête pour me ressaisir et j'inspire profondément, avant de lui répondre.

**-Je… me suis cogné la tête… contre le sol... et on a tenu à m'amener ici ! Mais ça va j'ai rien, je vais y aller en fait. Désolée de vous avoir dérangé monsieur.**

C'est à ce moment-là que je me lève maladroitement, faisant abstraction sur mon mal de tête, avant que je ne sente une pression sur mon bras gauche, me retrouvant nez à nez avec deux yeux gris pétillants, me scrutant avec attention.

**-Pas si vite Anastasia ! Je vais quand même t'ausculter !**

J'essaye d'adopter une attitude nonchalante, quand il m'invite à reprendre place sur le lit, mais en réalité je suis en train de défaillir sur place. Le contact de sa main sur mon bras a déclenché –comme chaque fois qu'il me touche- de délicieuses décharges électriques allant mourir dans mon bas ventre. Pendant que je me réinstalle, Christian me tourne le dos, face à l'armoire murale, consultant sa fiche d'examen, et je fais l'erreur de regarder ses magnifiques fesses galbées.

« Et quand il pète il troue son slip

Et quand il pète il troue son slip

Et quand il pète il troue son slip »

C'est la seul chose que j'aie trouvé pour m'occuper l'esprit et ne pas penser au bel Apollon -nourrissant mes fantasmes depuis plus d'une semaine – qui à présent a passé son stéthoscope autour de son cou et s'approche doucement vers moi et m'adressant un petit sourire. J'essaye de ne pas tressaillir quand sa main chaude se pose sur mon dos et qu'il balade le bout froid de son stéthoscope, près de ma poitrine. Finalement le médecin apathique ce n'est pas possible ?

**- Est-ce que tu as des sensations de vertiges ? Ou des nausées ?**

Je sens son regard gris, transperçant sur moi.

DOUCHE FROIDE ! DOUCHE FROIDE !

**-Je…euh...non.**

Je fuis son regard, je ne dois pas le regarder dans les yeux ou je courrais à ma perte ses magnifiques yeux gris, que j'ai pour passe-temps favoris de contempler dans mes rêves. A la place, je me contente de regarder droit devant moi, me mordant tellement fort la lèvre que je sens le gout du sang dans ma bouche. Christian continue de m'ausculter en prenant ma tension. Ses mains sont expertes, il n'y a aucun doute la dessus, il sait exactement ce qu'il doit faire avec, et elles sont aussi incroyablement douces. Je suis sûre, que rien qu'avec l'aide de ses fins et longs doigts il pourrait me mener à l'orgasme.

Bon. Là, même la douche froide ne peut plus rien .

J'ai l'impression d'être une de ces ados, guidée uniquement par ses hormones en pleine éruption volcanique. Comment en à peine une semaine j'ai pu passer de « JeDétesteLesHommesCesInsectesNuissibleQuiBourdonnentAuTourDeToiJustePourTeBaiser » à « Christian Grey Baise moi » écris en gros sur mon front alors que j'étais aussi prude que la vierge Marie. Je n'ai jamais été attirée par aucun homme –même pas José- et là je suis prête à demander –ou supplier- Christian pour qu'il me fasse l'amour, je ne me reconnais plus. Le concerné me sort de mes pensées quand il se place devant moi.

**-Regarde bien devant toi**

Puis il place un stylo lumineux à bec devant mes yeux. Dans cette position, je peux sentir le souffle de Christian caresser ma peau et son odeur, la même que la dernière fois. C'est un mélange de gel douche et de parfum –sans l'odeur de l'alcool- c'est une odeur bien particulière, l'odeur Christian Grey. J'inspire profondément, absorbant comme du buvard ses subtils effluves virils_. _A ce moment**-**là, je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour pouvoir passer ma main dans ses cheveux légèrement en bataille et sentir ses lèvres sur lesmiennes**.**

**_En fait là ce n'est carrément pas un médecin qu'il me faut, c'est un psy ! Et un bon !_**

Une fois qu'il a fini de m'aveugler avec sa lumière, il baisse sa main et la pose près de ma cuisse nue. Je m'enflamme à ce contact et mes pensées m'échappent complètement.

**_Ok du calme Steele, ne le regardes pas dans les yeux, ne le regarde pas dans les y… OH PETAN !_**

Mes yeux s'écarquillent quand je comprends que Christian ne bouge pas et me cherche du regard, alors que son visage n'est qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. Je fixe ses lèvres, minces et pulpeuse, juste au moment où il passe sa langue dessus. J'halète.

**_-Est-ce que tu es sûre que ça va Anastasia ?_**

L'entendre prononcer mon prénom, de sa voix suave, restera sûrement quelque chose dont je ne me lasserai jamais. En fait je ne suis plus très sûre d'aller bien : est-ce que c'est possible de mourir de combustion spontanée ? Complètement incapable de décrocher mon regard de ses lèvres, comme hypnotisée par celles-ci, j'en oublie de respirer. Quand j'arrive enfin à relever ma tête vers Christian, je croise son regard gris en fusion et je remarque qu'il respire fort. Je vire au rouge écarlate.

**_-Oui oui. Est-ce que...je...euh…aller ?_**

_-Moi bien parler la France-_

**_-Pas encore non, j'ai encore quelques questions à te poser avant de te laisser partir, tu veux bien ?_**

A en juger le sourire qu'il aborde, mon malaise l'amuse. Il se moque de moi ? Salaud ! En plus, il a repris sa place près de l'armoire pour noter quelque chose sur mon dossier.

_- __**J'ai le choix ?**_

_-__**Non**__._

**_OK ! Grey : 1 - Steele : 0_**

Alors que j'essaye de le foudroyer du regard, il laisse échapper un petit rire en penchant sa tête en arrière.

**-Pour commencer, si dans les 48h, tu as des vertiges ou des nausées tu reviens me voir immédiatement, compris ?**

La façon dont il me parle est ferme, mais sonne protecteur. Je hoche la tête pour toute réponse n'ayant toujours pas retrouvé l'usage de la parole. Christian se rapproche de nouveau de moi, assez près pour pouvoir me toucher. Je m'immobilise et ferme les yeux quelques secondes pour essayer de réguler les battements de mon cœur, encore plus rapide que ceux d'un marteau piqueur. Quand je les rouvre, Christian me regarde avec attention.

-**Normalement ce n'est pas très grave, tu auras juste une grosse bosse, mais comme dit au moindre signe, tu reviens me voir.**

Il m'adresse son sourire de mannequin, déployant ses magnifiques dents blanches parfaitement alignées. Y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne soit pas parfaite chez cet homme ?

**_-O...oui...ok monsieur._**

Je dégluti quand je le vois froncer les sourcils et se passer la main dans les cheveux.

**_-Oh ! Tu me vouvoie maintenant ? Tu me mets un sacré coup de vieux là !_**

Il fait mine d'être blessé, et je me crispe immédiatement.

-**Je te parais si vieux que ça à tes yeux ?** **Pourtant je n'ai que 24ans.**

Oh merde je crois que je l'ai vraiment vexé en fait.

**_-Non non c'est pas ça… c'est juste que...euh… Vous... Tu es médecin… et..._**

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre d'autre et lui adresse un petit sourire d'excuse. L'expression que son visage affiche est adorable.

**-Et bien Mademoiselle Steele, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous me tutoyez si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.**

Sa voix est enjouée, et je le sens encore se rapprocher de moi, cette fois-ci, il frôle ma cuisse avec sa blouse et je frissonne, en baissant les yeux.

**_-D'a...d'accord !_**

_Je le vois sourire_

_-__**Tu sembles encore plus nerveuse que la dernière fois… pourquoi ?**_

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux, c'est affreusement gênant. Cela veut dire qu'il se rappelle de la dernière fois ?

A présent je scrute mes doigts de pieds par-dessus mes genoux que j'ai rabattus vers moi. Que veut-il que je lui réponde au juste ? **« Ecoute Christian, depuis que je t'ai vu, j'ai envie **

**d'avoir des relations sexuelles... avec toi. Et si tu es d'accord, ce serait vraiment cool. Alors ? Tu veux coucher avec moi ? Ce soir ? »** Ne sait-il donc pas à quel point il est intimidant ? J'imagine que déjà au lycée, il devait toutes les avoir à ses pieds mais que très peu osaient lui parler, de peur de se prendre la claque de leur vie.

**_-Réponds-moi._**

Il a lâché ça près de mon oreille d'un ton doux, mais ferme. Je peux maintenant sentir son souffle chaud et rapide sur mon visage et je choisi le moment où il se passe la main dans les cheveux pour relever la tête.

**_-Tu... es...intimidant. Un peu._**

**_BEAUCOUP !_**

A ce moment-là, je le vois avaler difficilement et son regard argent s'assombri il se passe à nouveau la main dans les cheveux, en fermant les yeux comme s'il luttait contre quelque chose. Quand il les rouvre, son regard a de nouveau changé d'expression. Cette fois ci, il est anxieux et brulant, comme moi je brule pour que ses lèvres se posent sur ma bouche.

**_Dis-moi quelque chose Anastasia ! Est-ce que tu vois quelqu'un ? _**

Je deviens écarlate et baisse de nouveau ma tête vers mes doigts de pieds. Il est obligé de faire des remarques aussi personnelles ? Je lui demande pas à qui il pense quand il se masturbe moi. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut lui foutre d'ailleurs ? Christian me prend par le menton et m'oblige à le regarder, plantant son regard de braise dans le mien. Je pourrais regarder ses yeux éternellement tellement ils sont beaux.

**_-Pardon si ma question te gène, mais ne sois pas mal à l'aise avec moi Anastasia. J'aime te voir me regarder… dans les yeux !_**

Mes yeux affichent une expression choquée et confuse, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me dit ça. Ses doigts caressent mon menton et quand il effleure ma lèvre du bout de son pouce, on s'arrête tous les deux de respirer. Il me scrute d'un regard sombre et brulant, je suis littéralement sur le point de prendre feu quand il pose sa main gauche sur ma cuisse. J'essaye de soutenir son regard un instant, mais la façon dont ses yeux me mangent me mets mal à l'aise et je ne peux m'empêcher de détourner le regard. Je frissonne.

Christian me lâche soudainement le menton et retire sa main de ma cuisse avant de fermer à nouveau les yeux, inspirant profondément, et secouant sa tête. En les rouvrant, il a encore une fois changé d'expression. Ça devient extrêmement dur pour moi de le suivre, une fois il est vierge comme neige et la seconde d'après son regard brule, c'est déroutant.

**_-Tu as froid ?_**

**_-Je...euh...oui..._**

**_-Ok. Tu peux te rhabiller... si tu veux._**

Aucune idée de pourquoi, mais sa phrase semble pleine de sous-entendus. Je me lève doucement -parce que malgré tout j'ai encore mal à la tête - et prends mes vêtements posés sur le dossier de la chaise dans le coin de la pièce. Quand je me retourne vers Christian, celui-ci me jauge de haut en bas, accouder contre le rebord du meuble mural, en abordant une expression complètement décontractée. Je ne me souviens pas que le dernier médecin que j'ai vu pour la dernière fois ait eu la même attitude ou alors les méthodes ont beaucoup changé depuis. J'adresse un petit sourire gêné à l'intéressé en me tortillant sur place, espérant qu'il comprenne qu'il doit sortir pour que je puisse me rhabiller.

**_-Oh ! Tu veux que je sorte ? Vraiment ? Je peux pas rester ?_**

Je me fige sur place, prenant presque place, prenant presque racine dans le sol, et mes yeux forment deux grosses lunes bien rondes. Je suis choquée de ce qu'il vient de dire et je me demande un instant s'il est sérieux ou pas. Et comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, il ajoute :

**_-Je rigole bien sûr ! Je te laisse, je reviens après._**

Pour sortir du bloc, Christian passe devant moi, sans me quitter des yeux, de son regard profond et brulant je déglutis.

Quand il ferme la porte derrière lui, c'est comme si toute la tension qu'il y avait dans la pièce disparaissait d'un coup et que mon corps se relâchait. Je pousse un long soupir, en fermant les yeux avant d'inspirer profondément et de faire le point sur ce qu'il est en train de se passer. L'homme qui, il y a pas moins d'une semaine, m'a sauvée du viol est mon médecin, ce même homme qui nourrit mes fantasmes les plus intimes, est de 7ans mon ainé, et comme si tout ça ne suffisait pas, il est encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. Je me dépêche de passer mon jeans et mon pull, de peur que Christian ne revienne, et me pose ensuite sagement sur le bord de la table d'examen, en faisant pendre mes jambes dans le vide. Je patiente pendant ce qui me semble être une éternité et repense au comportement de Christian. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il était dans le même état que moi son regard brulait littéralement de quelque chose et j'ai cru qu'il allait me sauter dessus en me mangeant la bouche. Mais après tout qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Personne ne m'a jamais draguée ou désirée, si ça ce peut c'est juste sa façon de regarder et d'agir avec ses patients –bien qu'étrange – et de plus, je me suis cognée la tête y pas moins d'une heure et demie, donc je dois sûrement avoir des hallucinations. Après ce qui me semble être des jours, mon médecin sexy réapparait avec son adorable sourire en coin.

**_-Excuse-moi d'avoir été long, on a eu une urgence._**

Le fait de me dire qu'il vient peut-être de sauver une vie, ne fait qu'accroitre mon admiration pour lui, je me demande si il y a quelque chose dans le quel cet homme n'excelle pas. Je lui rends timidement son sourire.

Il me tend une boite de médicament que j'identifie comme être du paracétamol, et quand ses doigts frôlent les miens, la décharge électrique se fait encore plus intense que les autres fois. Christian pousse un juron et à ce moment je vois toute sorte de sentiments passer à travers son regard. Quand il s'avance vers moi, plaçant ses mains de chaque côté de mes cuisses, et son visage en face du mien j'inspire rapidement. J'ai peur de mourir d'une syncope là. Il a l'air en colère, son regard est encore plus noir que d'habitude et sa respiration étonnement rapide. Ses lèvres sont juste devant moi, je suis attiré par elles comme un papillon est attiré par la lumière, je vais me brûler si je les touches, je le sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'en ai besoin. Je ne bouge pas et Christian me fixe comme si j'étais le diable en personne. Ce n'est plus du tout le même regard qu'il avait avant, là il me fait presque peur.

**_-Tu dois rester loin de moi Anastasia._**

Il replace une mèche de mes cheveux derrière l'oreille avant de tracer de lents cercles du bout de son pouce sur ma joue. Je crois que je suis en état de choc, ma conscience est tombée raide morte sur le sol.

_-__**Je ne suis pas un homme bon pour toi.**_

Je n'ai jamais été repoussée par un homme. N'ayant aucune confiance en moi, je suis toujours restée la plus éloignée possible d'eux et refoulais les éventuelles relations qu'il aurait pu y avoir mais que ce soit Christian le premier me tue littéralement, sachant que c'est le seul homme qui m'ai jamais attiré.

J'ai l'impression que l'on vient de me piétiner le cœur avant de le réduire en cendres, et que tout mon monde s'effondre autour de moi. C'est comme si Christian venait de m'enlever tout espoir, finalement je devrais juste peut être me mettre en couple avec le premier mec qui veuille bien de moi. Je secoue la tête pour refouler les larmes qui menacent de couler, et rassemble le peu de dignité qu'il me reste pour me relever, l'obligeant ainsi à reculer. J'attrape mon sac posé sur la chaise avant d'inspirer un grand coup pour me donner du courage, et fait volte-face, foudroyant Christian d'un regard noir, rempli de reproches et brisé. C'est comme ça que je me sens à ce moment-là, brisée avec un trou béant à l'intérieur de la poitrine. Il recule d'un pas en écarquillant les yeux, son visage semble peiné et son sourire à disparut il se passe la main dans les cheveux avant de lâcher un soupire.

**-Ana...Je…**

Je n'ai pas le courage d'en entendre plus, il ne veut pas de moi j'ai compris, je suis habituée au rejet, pas besoin de se justifier, ça m'apprendra.

**-Merci encore une fois monsieur Grey. Adieu.**

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir que je sors du bloc en claquant la porte derrière moi. Je bouillonne littéralement de l'intérieur, comment est-ce que j'ai pu être aussi naïve et penser que Christian allait m'embrasser, ou puisse être attiré par moi. Je suis vraiment stupide.

Je lutte contre moi-même pour empêcher mes larmes de couler. J'ai juste besoin de sortir de ce maudit hôpital, de rentrer chez moi et d'oublier ce qui vient de se passer.

Mon amour propre est piqué à vif, mon cœur saigne la perte de quelque chose que je n'ai jamais eu, et j'ai définitivement perdu toute trace de dignité en sortant de ce bloc. De plus, ma tête recommence à me faire souffrir. Je suis furieuse contre moi-même, cela semble pourtant tellement évident que Christian ne veuille pas de moi, il est tellement beau, plus intelligent, plus charismatique, plus âgé, plus tout en fait. Alors que je ne suis qu'une petite adolescente de 17 ans qui s'est laissé surprendre par ses poussées hormonales. Aucune compatibilité possible.

Avant de m'en aller, je m'arrête à l'accueil des urgences, où la secrétaire m'annonce que tous les papiers ont déjà été remplis et que la note sera envoyée par courrier au domicile –chez ma mère –, sûrement que le directeur s'en est occupé avant de partir. Après ça je prends la direction de la sortie, vaguement surprise d'arriver à marcher droit sans tomber.

Une fois dehors, je suis incapable de me retenir plus longtemps et laisse mes larmes irrationnelles couler, sans comprendre pourquoi cela m'affecte autant. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel pour personne, et encore moins pour un homme. Perdue dans mes pensées, je marche jusqu'à chez moi en luttant contre mon mal de tête.

Arrivée à la maison, je me traîne jusque dans ma chambre et me laisse choir sur le bord de mon lit, ma crise d'angoisse prenant le dessus. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer et que mon cœur s'arrête, ma panique ne fait qu'accroitre mes larmes, coulant en torrent contre la couette de mon lit. A ce moment-là, je n'ai qu'une envie fuir –comme toujours à la moindre difficulté -, de partir très loin, là où plus rien ne pourra m'atteindre ou me faire souffrir, mais surtout être loin de Christian Grey. Mon corps me fait mal, je ressens des vertiges et nausées, normalement je devrais retourner à l'hôpital, mais il est hors de question que je prenne le risque de revoir le docteur Grey. Je dois juste me calmer et réguler ma respiration, en faisant comme ma mère m'a appris étant petite. J'inspire profondément le maximum d'air possible par le nez, en fermant les yeux, avant de la relâcher tout doucement par la bouche, et ce, jusqu'à ce que je sois calmée.

Tout ça m'a épuisé, mon cœur est brisé en mille morceaux, ma tête me fait souffrir le martyre et mes membres flageolent, à ce moment-là, je me demande si il peut y avoir pire comme sensation. J'arrive tant bien que mal à me hisser dans mon lit, allongée sur le ventre ma tête enfouie dans mon coussin, inondé par mes larmes. Certes il n'est que 19h, mais je n'ai ni le courage de rester debout, de manger, ou de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je veux juste dormir, et me réveiller demain matin en ayant oublié cet horrible cauchemar. Je m'endors peu de temps après, exténuée.

Cette nuit-là bizarrement, je ne fais pas de rêve érotique avec Christian, mais ce sont deux gros yeux sombres qui me fixent d'un air menaçant pendant que je cours à toutes jambes, sans jamais m'arrêter, pour essayer de leur échapper.

Voilà pour ce chapitre trois , qu'en avez vous pensez ?

J'attends avec impatience vos impressions et vos reviews ;)

Pour le chapitre 4 j'ai envie de faire un POV Christian , qu'en dite vous ?

bisous xoxo


	5. Message

Bonjour à tous ,

D'abord merci beaucoup pour vos reviews , ça me fait super plaisir et m'encourage à continuer la suite .

Mais pour le moment je rencontre quelques difficultés sur le chapitre 4 POV Christian et je me demande encore si je ne vais pas laisser tomber pour revenir à Anastasia. Préparant mon voyage à Londres , je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire -mais je n'abandonne pas la fiction pour autant- et ne voulant pas bâcler mes chapitres , je préfères prendre mon temps, au risque de vous faire attendre un peu :/

Donc tout ça pour dire que le chapitre 4 est en cours d'écriture , mais je ne sais pas du tout quand je le posterais -j'espère avant de partir à Londres - Encore un grand merci à ceux qui me lissent , ça me fait super plaisir que quelqu'un aime ce que j'écris . Parce que à la base , c'était juste personnel , ayant bien trop peur du jugement des autres -bref je pars dans mon autobiographie là - mais le fait que certain(e)s aiment , m'encourage à continuer !

Un grand merci tout pleins et bonne vacances pour ceux qui le sont déjà et courage aux autres ! :*

xoxo


	6. Chapitre 4 - Laisse Moi

**Bonjour ou Bonne nuit ça dépends ^^' **

**Voilà le quatrième chapitre avec un peu de retard , je suis vraiment désolée . J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira quand même. **

**Comme vous pouvez le voir , j'ai finalement laissée tomber le POV Christian , parce que c'est pas facile de savoir ce qui ce passe dans la têtes de ces chers hommes , et vais rester sur un POV Anastasia . **

**Pour me faire pardonner le chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres. Merci également pour vos reviews , j'ai un sourire béant chaque fois que j'en reçois un.**

**Merci ****Camillouyette**** d'avoir relu et corriger le texte *mouack***

**On ce retrouve en bas .**

Chapitre 4 – Laisse Moi

« On n'éprouve pas du rejet. On subit un rejet et on éprouve des émotions à ce sujet. La gamme d'émotions déclenchées par le rejet est vaste et d'intensité diverse, mais il s'agit toujours d'émotions pénibles »

Je suis réveillée depuis longtemps maintenant, et me contente de fixer le plafond de ma chambre, en pensant à Christian. C'est mal je le sais.

Je devrais sûrement me lever, prendre un bon petit déjeuner, enfiler un sweat une paire de basket et partir courir, pour évacuer toutes ses émotions contradictoires en moi. Je me sens stupide, mon cœur saigne la perte de quelque chose que je n'ai jamais eu, pourtant je savais très bien –dès que je l'ai vu- que jamais ô grand jamais il n'y aurait quelque chose entre nous. Mais je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'espérer, et j'avais tort. Maintenant je me retrouve avec toutes sortes d'images de Christian qui défile dans ma tête, comme la première fois que je l'ai vu, j'avais cru avoir affaire à un ange. Son merveilleux regard gris m'avait littéralement transpercé, comme s'il avait allumé une flamme au plus profond de moi-même, rien que d'y penser je suis haletante. Je l'entends encore me dire de sa voix de velours « _Tu dois rester loin de moi Anastasia, je ne suis pas un homme bon pour toi _», mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire pour lui « Bon pour moi » ? Est-ce parce qu'il est plus âgé ? Plus intelligent ? Plus beau que n'importe qui sur cette terre ? S'il ne voulait pas de moi, pourquoi avait-il eu ce regard si brisé, comme si me dire ça lui avait demandé un effort surhumain ? Il y a tellement de questions qui se bousculent dans ma tête que j'en ai presque le tournis.

J'ai dormi plus de douze heures, mais étrangement je me sens encore épuisée et incapable de quitter mon lit douillet. Je suis emmitouflée dans ma couverture, comme si elle pouvait me protéger de quoi que ce soit comme dans les films d'horreur. Quand la victime se cache sous la couverture espérant qu'ainsi l'agresseur ne la voit pas et parte. Comme si un espèce de serial killer fou furieux allait abandonner et partir en disant « _Oh mince elle est cachée sous sa couverture, je ne peux donc pas la toucher !_ » c'est pathétique.

Mes nausées de la veille ont disparues ainsi que mon mal de tête, mais la bosse au niveau du haut de mon crâne, elle, me fait souffrir tout comme mon estomac vide qui émet des bruits sourds. Par chance, c'est le weekend et je n'ai donc pas besoin de bouger mes fesses de mon lit pour aller au lycée de toute façon je n'en aurais pas eu le courage. Je peux donc me morfondre sur mon propre sort tranquillement pendant deux jours. Mais avant ça, si je ne veux pas décéder, il faut que je prenne un petit déjeuner. En empruntant le couloir pour aller à ma cuisine, les images de mon rêve érotique avec Christian refont surface et je sens mon cœur se serrer. Pourquoi faut-il que le seul homme qui ne m'ait jamais attiré et inspiré un semblant de confiance, soit vieux (NDL : 24 ans ce n'est pas vieux, ne me tapez pas pitié) et me rejette comme si j'étais la pire horreur du monde. D'accord je ne suis peut-être pas à son goût, mais alors pourquoi avoir eu son espèce de jeu du regard, ses effleurements accidentels, ses paroles remplies de sous-entendus ?

** Ce mec m'a complètement retourné l'esprit ! Je devrais consulter !**

Arrivée dans la cuisine, je sors les œufs et le lait du frigo et me munie de tous les autres ingrédients nécessaire avant de me lancer dans la confection de pancakes. J'allume mon iPod et le lance en lecture aléatoire. _Imagine Dragons_ se met à chanter _Demons _pendant que je bats les œufs entre eux. Bizarrement la chanson me fait penser à Christian. Comme tout et n'importe quoi depuis que je le connais.

Il est près de quinze heures quand je me réveille en sursaut sur le canapé , où j'ai dû m'endormir après avoir pris mon petit déjeuner. J'identifie ce qui m'a sorti de mon sommeil comme des coups successifs contre une porte, ma porte.

_-Anastasia Steele, je te jure que si tu n'ouvres pas cette putain de porte dans les vingt secondes, je … euh ... __**OUVRE **__!_

**Oh merde ! Kate ! Je l'ai complètement oubliée !**

Je me lève précipitamment, trébuchant contre ma table basse, ce qui m'arrache un cri de douleur, avant d'aller ouvrir à mon amie en titubant. La belle blonde devant moi me lance un regard noir avant que je ne m'écarte pour la laisser entrer. Je ferme la porte et lui fait volte-face, elle me fixe les mains sur les hanches.

-_Anastasia, je te jure que tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse pour ne pas m'avoir appelé, parce que là, j'ai envie de te TARTER !_ Ça ne t'arrive jamais de regarder ton téléphone merde ?!

Kate ne m'appelle jamais par mon prénom entier, sauf quand elle est vraiment en colère, ce qui semble être le cas. Son regard qui d'habitude est d'un bleu azure a laissé place à deux prunelles sombres quant à son sourire Colgate, il est porté disparu de la surface terre. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça et me demande bien ce que j'ai pu faire pour la mettre dans un état pareil.

**OH MERDE ! Mon téléphone ! **

Il est resté éteint dans mon sac depuis hier soir. J'ai complètement oublié de le rallumer en sortant de l'hôpital et je n'ai à aucun moment pensé à prévenir mon amie pour la rassurer. Beaucoup trop occupée par mon propre malheur.

-_Oh Kate pardon_ –sans le vouloir ma voix est brisée – _j'ai complètement oublié de rallumer mon téléphone hier soir en rentrant._

_- Et je peux savoir ce qu'il y a eu de si important pour que tu oublies de me prévenir ?! Merde Ana j'ai failli débarquer en pleine nuit !_

A voir comment elle réagit elle s'est vraiment inquiétée, ça me touche tellement. Mais maintenant je m'en veux énormément de ne pas l'avoir appelé, quel genre d'amie suis-je ? J'ai préféré me morfondre et m'enfermer dans mon mutisme plutôt que d'appeler la seule personne qui tienne à moi, sans penser une seule seconde qu'elle pouvait se faire du souci. Je suis tellement en colère contre moi-même à ce moment-là. Les images de Christian me repoussant me reviennent également en tête et je sens des larmes silencieuses couler.

_-Ana ? Tu... tu pleures ? _Kate s'approche de moi et me prends dans ses bras._ Je... je suis désolée, je_ _voulais pas te faire pleurer. Mais… je me suis tellement inquiété._

Ses mains viennent caresser ma tête et ce geste signe ma perte, j'ouvre les vannes et laisse maintenant couler mes larmes en torrent, inondant son t-shirt. En essayant de me calmer, je relève légèrement la tête de son épaule pour qu'elle puisse m'entendre.

-_Le docteur, c'était lui Kate..._ Ma voix n'est qu'un sanglot.

-Quoi ? Qui ?

-Christian...

J'enfouie à nouveau ma tête dans son épaule pour étouffer ma nouvelle crise de larmes. Rien que prononcer son prénom me fait mal.

-Le Christian qui t'as sauvé ? Je hoche la tête – mais alors pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils ? C'est ce que tu voulais non ? Le revoir.

Oh ça oui c'est ce que j'avais voulu, j'avais aussi voulu qu'il m'embrasse de ses lèvres chaudes comme dans mes rêves, comme si nos vies en dépendaient. Mais je n'avais définitivement pas imaginé qu'il me repousserait de cette façon. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il m'a dit ça d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il chercher à faire, me protéger ? de quoi ? Je me perds encore une fois dans mes pensées et parviens à maîtriser ma crise de larmes. Voyant que je ne réagis pas , Kate me propose d'aller s'installer sur le canapé et de tout lui raconter de A à Z. Je la suis docilement et sans oublier aucun détail, je fais comme elle me l'a demandé,et lui raconte chaque mot prononcé, chaque expression de visage, chaque contact. Quand j'arrive au moment où Christian me rejette, j'ai un gout amer dans la bouche et j'ai du mal à parler. Depuis hier soir je ne fais que revivre ce moment, encore et encore, comme si mon cerveau était en mode replay continu, et à chaque fois la honte est un peu plus forte. Parce que oui j'ai honte de moi, honte d'avoir cru un seul instant qu'il pourrait m'embrasser, après tout pour lui, je ne suis sûrement rien d'autre qu'une gamine. Je sens une nouvelle crise de larmes arriver mais je parviens à me maîtriser.

Kate écoute attentivement ma tirade, argumentant parfois de « oh » ou de « hum.. », mais le plus souvent elle se contente de me sourire pour m'inciter à continuer. Je sais que je peux tout lui dire et que malgré l'ironie de la situation, elle ne me jugera pas.

-_Et c'est tout ce qu'il t'a dit ? Rien d'autre ?_

Je la regarde ahurie : « c'est tout » ? Elle rigole ?

-_Je pense que ça a été suffisant Kate ! Je lâche alors, acide._

L'intéressée se lève et se place devant moi, me plaquant dos au canapé, ses deux mains sur mes épaules, son regard, redevenue bleu azur, dans le mien.

-_Anastasia Rose Steele ! Si ce mec t'a repoussé, c'est uniquement parce que c'est un froussard des sentiments._

Je lâche un rire nerveux et me tenant le ventre, ce qui fait froncer les sourcils de mon amie. Je pense que c'est un gag, où est la caméra ? Christian n'a aucun sentiment, pour moi, il a été très clair sur ce point hier soir. Je me lève à mon tour.

-_Non Kate, il a été très clair, je dois rester loin de lui_.

Je hausse les épaules essayant de feindre l'indifférence, mais la vérité, c'est que mon cœur saigne toujours autant.

-_Et de plus, il n'y a vraiment rien qui pourrait laisser imaginer que j'ai une chance avec lui, je ne joue pas dans sa catégorie._

_-Pas pour moi ! hurle presque mon amie._

En fait j'en ai marre, de penser à lui, de pleurer à cause de lui. Le seul homme qui m'a fait pleurer, c'est mon père et il est hors de question que je pleure à nouveau pour quelqu'un d'autre. En fait je déteste Christian, il me fait me sentir faible. Je veux juste oublier ce connard et terrer ce foutu souvenir au fin fond de ma conscience et continuer à avancer –sans lui-.

Je souffle. Finalement ça ne sera pas si simple que ça. Comment est-ce que je peux oublier la plus belle chose qu'il m'ait été donné de voir en dix-sept ans d'existence ? Celui qui m'a sauvé ? Mon fantasme ? Comment l'oublier alors que chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, c'est lui que je vois ?

**Bon sang je vais finir cinglée.**

Au bout de combien de temps oublie-t-on ?

Je secoue ma tête, exaspérée, pour me remettre les idées en place et refouler mes larmes, encore une fois. Kate me fixe attentivement de son petit regard qui veut dire « oh mon bébé … », je lui rends un sourire faussement joyeux. Je décide qu'il vaut mieux changer de sujet.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose Kate ?

A ce moment-là, je jure voir des étoiles traverser ses prunelles, elle me saute au cou et me baise la joue.

_-Ana tu es un génie ! Voilà exactement ce qu'il te faut ! _Je hausse un sourcil

-Un café _?_

-_Mais non grosse patate -_**Merci du compliment Kate** _– Une Soirée !_

Elle me lâche et se met à sauter partout dans mon salon en se déhanchant comme Beyonce. Le problème, c'est que je n'ai pas envie de sortir, ni de voir du monde et m'amuser encore moins. La seule chose que je suis apte à faire aujourd'hui, c'est me poser dans mon canapé et me regarder toutes les saisons de Gossip Girl en enchaînant avec White Collar en m'empiffrant de Candy Corn.

Kate s'approche de moi avec l'allure d'un serial killer.

_-Il est absolument hors de questions que je te laisse dans ton mutisme Ana ! Je ne te laisserais pas recommencer ! Toi, moi, José, ce soir ! _

Kate sait exactement de quoi elle parle, quand elle m'a connu, j'étais dans une phase de dépression extrême. Mes poignets étaient devenus des vraies feuilles de brouillons remplies de cicatrices, je tentais souvent de mourir en avalant des cachets et faisais des crises d'angoisse à répétitions. Je faisais comme si tout allait bien, ma mère avait bien assez de problèmes et elle était bien trop fragile pour que j'en rajoute. Mais Kate était arrivée au lycée, et m'avait tout de suite découvert , et m'avait aidée. Si je m'en suis sortie et que je suis là aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à elle -même si elle refuse de l'admettre.

Sachant très bien que mon amie n'abandonnera pas si facilement, je décide d'abattre ma dernière carte.

-_C'est le weekend, tu ne dois pas le passer avec Elliot ?_

- _Et bien figure toi que j'ai une meilleure amie complètement inconsciente, qui n'a répondu à aucun de mes 253 appels, alors j'ai dû venir m'assurer qu'elle était encore en vie_.

Mon dieu, elle a annulé son weekend avec son amoureux parce qu'elle se faisait du souci pour moi. C'est une tellement belle preuve d'amitié que je sens mes yeux s'humidifier à cause de mes larmes.

-_Quelle idiote celle là_ – ironie je

- _Tu l'as dit ! Aller maintenant viens ! Tu me dois bien ça_.

Kate m'attrape par le bras et me traîne jusqu'à ma petite chambre un peu en désordre. Elle me fait m'assoir sur le lit avant de commencer à fouiller dans mon armoire. Quand j'avais eu mon appartement, mon amie n'avait non pas souhaité, mais exigé un endroit où elle pourrait mettre les robes qu'elle me prête, pour ne pas dire donner. Je n'avais pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter le jour où elle s'était pointée chez moi, les bras chargés de deux énormes cartons remplis de robes, sous-vêtements, jeans,... je souris à ce souvenir.

-_Mais ! Il est seulement 16h ! Je proteste pendant qu'elle sort toutes les robes de mon armoire._

_-On doit se préparer __**Bella**__, envoie un message à José pour lui dire d'être là à 18h30. Pas de retard possible._

_-Oui chef._

Je rends les armes en soufflant et me lève pour aller chercher mon cellulaire dans mon sac, resté dans l'entrée hier soir. Quand j'allume celui-ci, j'ai bien peur qu'il meurt de surchauffe. Effectivement j'ai bien 253 appels manqués et quelques centaines de sms. Je tape le message à mon meilleur ami en lui mentionnant bien de ne pas être en retard ou il aurait affaire aux foudres de Kate je reçois presque immédiatement sa réponse disant qu'il sera là et à l'heure. Je souris malgré moi, ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu qu'il me manque énormément.

Kate tourne autour de moi depuis cinq minutes environ, et m'observe sous toutes les coutures de son œil de biche, me donnant presque le tournis. Le sourire qu'elle aborde, laisse imaginer que son petit chef d'œuvre lui plait, et je dois bien avouer que je le trouve pas mal moi non plus. Je porte une petite robe dans les gris foncé qui m'arrive à mi cuisses, avec ma seule et unique paire d'escarpins, noirs. En les mettant, les images de leur dernière utilisation me reviennent en tête et les yeux gris de Christian apparaissent automatiquement. Je chasse ce souvenir en vitesse, sentant les larmes monter. Mes cheveux d'habitude emmêlés, ont été brossés, bouclés et épinglés dans un magnifique chignon, laissant échapper quelques mèches folles, tout ça fait par les doigts de fée de Kate. Mes yeux, eux, ont été mis en valeur par un smoky eye, digne d'un vrai maquillage de pro. A vrai dire, je me reconnais à peine, la fille dans la glace n'a rien à voir avec moi. Elle est belle, vraiment belle, presque désirable, elle parait également mince, mais par-dessus tout le sourire qu'elle aborde est franc et sincère.

Pendant que Kate se prépare dans la salle de bain, je suis dans la cuisine, désespérément à la recherche de quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent pour ce soir. Mais je me rends vite compte que la seule chose de comestible qu'il me reste, est rien d'autre qu'un ridicule fond de soda, à peine suffisant pour remplir un verre. Je hurle.

-_Katherine Kavanagh ! Faut faire des courses, j'ai rien à manger._

Mon amie déboule dans la cuisine, un œil parfaitement maquillé, tandis que l'autre aborde une grosse trace charbonneuse jusqu'à sa tempe.

-_Mais t'es malade de crier comme ça, j'ai cru y avait le feu moi !_

_-C'est presque aussi grave ! J'ai rien à manger et à boire encore moins._

Son sourire s'évanouit, laissant place à une expression d'horreur. Elle m'attrape par les épaules et commence à me secouer comme un pommier.

-_ . . !_

_-C'est ce que j'ai dit oui ! Va finir de te préparer, on ira quand José sera là._

L'intéressé sonne peu de temps après, en lui ouvrant la porte, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sauter au cou, entourant mes jambes à ses hanches. Ca fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas revu que je ressens un besoin vital de le toucher et cette fois ci, je ne peux pas retenir mes larmes. José me sert fort contre son torse avant de me reposer gentiment sur le sol, il prend mon visage dans ses mains et plonge ses iris chocolat dans les miennes, bouffie par les larmes. Je remercie intérieurement Kate de m'avoir appliqué du maquillage Waterproof. Je l'observe longuement. Il est encore plus beau que la dernière fois.

-_Hey Chica, moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir._

Il rit avant de me faire son sourire ravageur et de claquer un baiser sur ma joue mouillée. Il me prend par l'épaule et on va s'installer sur le canapé dans le salon. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule pendant qu'il joue avec mes cheveux, je soupire d'aise. A première vu notre relation pourrait passer pour plus qu'amicale c'est vrai, mais elle a toujours été comme ça, j'ai besoin de ce contact avec lui et pour que ce soit plus que de l'amitié, il faudrait que José ne soit pas gay et or ce n'est pas le cas.

-_Alors elle est pour quoi cette petite fête ?_

Je suis sur le point de lui répondre quand Kate fait son entrée dans le salon, vêtu de sa -enfin ma- robe bleue, qui s'arrête un peu trop haut à mon goût, mais qui lui va à ravir. De quoi rendre n'importe quel homme fou.

-_Ana doit se changer les idées_.

Quand José la remarque, il manque de s'étouffer.

-_Dis-moi Katherine, si je n'étais pas gay je banderais comme un taureau._

Nous rions tous les trois de sa remarque, c'est José dans toute sa splendeur.

Arrivés dans le magasin au bout de ma rue, Kate et moi essayons de ne pas prêter attention aux regards plutôt éloquent de certains hommes présents, qui nous fixent comme si nous étions la tour Eiffel. José, lui, joue les gardes du corps.

-_Bon ! José tu t'occupes des cochonneries_ –il a un sourire triomphant- _Ana, tu cherches les bouteilles et moi de quoi remplir ton frigo avant que tu ne meurs de faim._

Après que Kate ai donné ses instructions, on se munit tous d'un panier à roulette et partons chacun dans notre rayon désigné. C'est moi qui doit me charger des bouteilles, ça veut dire que inévitablement je vais finir bourrée une deuxième fois, à la différence que cette fois-ci personne ne viendra me sauver. Je lâche un rire sans joie à cette remarque. Arrivée au fond du magasin, je souris à la vue du nombre infime de bouteilles qui s'étend devant moi, j'en effleure quelques une du bout des doigts avant de m'emparer du Whisky JD, que je dépose dans mon petit panier. (NDL : Version moderne du petit Chaperon Rouge ahah) Je fais pareil avec la bouteille de Cointreau et celle de Tequila. Heureusement que José est majeur, sinon on aurait pu dire adieu à l'alcool, bien qu'on n'en ait pas vraiment besoin pour s'amuser. Je prends un pack de bières, avant de m'arrêter devant la Vodka les images de Jack posant ses sales pattes sur moi me reviennent en tête et me file la nausée. Je sens la colère monter en moi et m'empare avec violence de la bouteille.

-_Hum… Vodka, Vraiment ?_

Je me raidis immédiatement à l'entente de la voix dans mon dos, je la reconnaîtrais entre mille, elle a ce petit timbre si particulier, qui me donne des frissons. Je ferme mes yeux et inspire profondément comme pour me donner du courage, avant de faire volte-face à mon interlocuteur, qui me transperce de ses deux prunelles en feux, je déglutis difficilement. Il porte un jeans droit noir qui lui tombe sur les hanches, avec une chemise blanche, ouverte au troisième bouton, qui fait incroyablement bien ressortir ses yeux. Par rapport aux autres fois, il abord une attitude différente, presque nonchalante, mais toujours aussi sexy. Je suis tellement captivée par la masculinité offerte à mes yeux que je ne réalise pas, avant que ses longs doigts n'effleurent les miens, qu'il me retire la bouteille qui est restée dans mes mains et la repose sur l'étalage. Je le foudroie d'un regard noir auquel il répond de son fameux sourire en coin, qui me ferait défaillir sur place, si je n'étais pas si en colère contre lui à ce moment-là.

_-On sait pourtant tous les deux que tu ne tiens pas très bien l'alcool uhm? De plus , avec le choc que tu as eu hier ce n'est pas recommandé._

_Je crache acide._

_-Je suis assez grande ! Pas besoin d'une nounou ! Mais merci quand même._

Puis je m'empare à nouveau de la bouteille et la pose violemment dans le panier, vaguement surprise qu'elle ne se brise pas avec le choc. Pour qui il se prend ? Il pense qu'il peut se permettre de me donner des conseils après ce qu'il a fait ? C'est la fête du slip chez lui ou quoi ? Je suis sur le point de partir rejoindre mes amis et de le planter dans le rayon, mais au moment où je veux passer, il m'attrape par le poignet, déclenchant des millions de papillons dans mon bas ventre, et m'oblige ainsi à lui faire face. A quoi joue-t-il ? J'aperçois Kate revenir les bras chargés d'un panier rempli à ras bord, et tente de lui lancer un regard d'appel au secours, auquel elle répond par des signes de pouces en l'air avec un sourire faussement exagéré et des clins d'œil. Quand José arrive à son tour, ils s'éclipsent tous les deux dans un rayon, me plantant là.

-_Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fuis ?_

L'envie de lui rire au nez me prend, est ce qu'il vient sérieusement de me demander pourquoi ?

-_Je ne fuis pas, je fais juste ce que tu m'as demandé ! C'est-à-dire rester loin de toi !_

J'ai lâché ça avec une telle fureur que je me surprends moi-même. Apparemment Christian lui aussi est surpris, mais ne bronche pas. J'essaye de dégager violemment mon poignet, mais il raffermit sa prise et me plaque doucement contre le rayon en mettant sa main droite sur celui-ci. Il est près de moi, très près, trop près ! Tous mes sens sont en éveils. J'ai envie de hurler, de le frapper, de lui faire mal comme il m'a fait en me repoussant comme une vulgaire chose. Je sens son regard me transpercer, mais je le fuis en fixant un point imaginaire. Sa main gauche vient se loger dans ma nuque, et du dos de son pouce il dessine des cercles sur ma joue. Je prends littéralement feu et le foudroie d'un regard noir tout en essayant de le repousser de mes deux mains, mais il ne bouge pas d'un centimètre.

-_Ne me blâme pas Anastasia._

Non mais quel culot, je fulmine de l'intérieur et je sens mes larmes monter, je dois partir avant qu'il ne me voit encore une fois pleurer. Mais j'ai le malheur de croiser ses prunelles grises et j'écarquille littéralement les yeux, pourquoi ont-elles cette expression si triste ?

-_Tu es trop jeune, trop innocente, trop adorable, je ne peux pas t'infliger ça._

Il continue ses caresses sur ma joue et se rapproche légèrement de moi, je panique.

-_ J'étais obligé de te dire de partir , c'est pour te protéger._

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression qu'il essaye de m'embrouiller ? J'essaye encore une fois de me détacher de sa prise, en vain.

_-Tu n'as pas à te justifier ! Tu as été très clair, si tu me lâches, je pourrais faire ce que tu m'as demandé. _

Il ferme les yeux avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux et lâche un soupire.

-_Oh Anastasia… Tu n'as pas idée de combien je peux te désirer... Si les choses étaient différentes, rien au monde ne pourrait me plaire davantage en ce moment que de te faire l'amour... C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas que tu m'approches._

Ses lèvres sont tellement proches des miennes que je sens son souffle contre ma peau, j'halète. Ses paroles m'ont complètement retourné l'estomac. Je n'ai pas compris un traître mot de ce qu'il a dit. Il m'embrouille tellement l'esprit que je ne sais même pas si je dois attraper une bouteille et la lui fracasser sur la tête ou si je dois l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Finalement je reprends vie et cette fois-ci il me laisse me détacher de sa prise. J'attrape mon panier resté par terre et lui jette un dernier regard.

-_Ne fais rien de stupide Anastasia._

Je ne prends pas sa remarque en compte et prends la fuite.

**Voilà.. VOilà ... **

**Alors ? Qu'en avez vous pensez ?**

**A votre avis , de quoi Christian, veut il protéger Ana ? Des idées ? Dites moi tout tout tout en reviews :) **

**Pour ce qui est du chapitre cinq , je ne sais pas du tout quand est ce qu'il sera posté . J'essaye de faire au plus vite , mais je préfère prendre mon temps pour qu'il soit à peut près convenable , et comme je pars à Londres dans pas longtemps , je ne sais pas si j'aurais beaucoup le temps d'écrire. **

**Au chapitre précèdent on m'a demander de me présenter , donc voilà quelques petits trucs sur moi .**

**Je vais bientôt avoir 17ans , je viens de passer mon CAP coiffure , mon rêve serait de vivre à Londres , je suis Fan de Jamie Dornan depuis 2ans et demi , j'ai commencer à lire Fifty Shades en septembre dernier et j'en suis devenue complètement accro . Surtout de Christian ... (*uhn uhn*) ce mec est un pure fantasme mdrrr. voilà pas très intéressant je sais.**

**Merci de me lire , j'ai hâte d'avoir vos reviews **

**xoxo**


End file.
